villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akihiro Kurata
Professor Akihiro Kurata (simply known as Akihiro Kurata, Professor Kurata or Kurata) was the main antagonist in the first half of and the titular group's sworn enemy, and Marcus and Keenan’s arch-nemesis. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata hated all Digimon and vowed to destroy them along with the Digital World itself. He was the first genuinely evil human villain in the franchise as well as one of the most arguably evil Digimon villains ever. He was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese version and Brian Palermo in the English version. Biography Past Kurata was once a member of the missing Dr. Spencer Daimon's exploration team, searching for the Criers lost son, Keenan, but during their mission along the way, Kurata was attacked by a Lynxmon, but Spencer drove it away and chastised Kurata that using a gun is the coward’s way. That is explained why Kurata is afraid of Digimon and thinks they are a threat to mankind. Kurata later returned to the Digital World with several human minions and begun his reign of terror by destroying countless innocent Digimon with his own creations, the Gizumon, including Keenan Crier's (the mission's target) foster mother, Frigimon. Then Merukimon arrived on the scene and destroyed the Gizumons, and attacked Kurata, forcing the evil scientist to retreat back to the Real World. ''Digimon Savers''/''Data Squad'' Some time after the incident, Kurata disguised his evil nature by organizing another expedition to the Digital World, right after Keenan's rescue by Marcus (Spencer's son), Thomas and Yoshino and their respective partners. Throughout the expedition, they defeat Merukimon's henchman, Gotsumon, and manage to reach his castle. When reaching the Infinity Ridge, Merukimon tells Marcus and other DATS members the shocking truth about Keenan’s tragic past, how he lost his foster mother, Frigimon, and how Kurata was the real enemy and is responsible for the massacre attack in the Digital World. After the horrible events from the past were revealed, Kurata took his revenge on Merukimon by sending a Gizumon AT and shot through his chest, wounding him. Marcus attempts to attack Kurata, but was blocked by Gizumon AT. Kurata threatened to prosecute the Data Squad members for treason if they challenged his story about Merukimon attacking him first. Marcus provokes to Kurata that he was a dirty coward, and he only wanted to destroy Digimon instead of dealing with them. Kurata Digivolved Gizumon AT into Gizumon XT. During the battle, Merukimon explains to Keenan that he doesn't hate all humans, not even Marcus. He sacrifices himself to severely damage Gizumon XT, and Merukimon in return, took a fatal blast at Gizumon XT, killing him, and also destroying his Digi-Egg. After learning about not to hate all humans, only with evil in their hearts, Keenan, infuriated by Merukimon’s death, took his revenge by Digivolving Falcomon into Crowmon for the first time and destroyed the first Gizumon XT, but Kurata managed to escape in a portal through a Digital Gate. When the Data Squad members returned to DATS headquarters, Director Hashiba dismisses them as traitors and erases their memories and imprisoning their partner Digimon, allowing Kurata to take over DATS. After Marcus and the others recovered their memories and reunited their partner Digimon and defeated a Gizumon AT, Kurata destroyed DATS headquarters by blowing it up with a bomb and escaped to the Digital World. Later, when the DATS were trying to stop Kurata from destroying peace in the Digital World, they encountered Kurata's henchmen, the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of human that each have the ability to Digivolve themselves into a Digimon. When Marcus and Keenan were about to take their revenge on Kurata, he opened up a huge Digital Gate to send ElDradimon to the Real World. When the DATS returned to the Real World, Kurata had another trick up his sleeve. He invented the Gizumon Javelin, a secret weapon formed by Gizumon XTs. While Kouki distracts Marcus and ShineGreymon, he bides his time completing his javelin. Just as ShineGreymon and Marcus were about to save ElDradimon, they realized too late as Kurata was able to succeed in destroying ElDradimon permanently in order to collect just enough to awaken Belphemon. Afterwards, while Thomas returned to his father’s mansion to reunite with him and his sister, Relena, Kurata blackmails him into joining forces with him to cure his sister’s mysterious disease. Thomas was forced to betray the Data Squad by his father. After Thomas and MirageGaogamon were forced to flee from ShineGreymon’s rampage, Kurata takes him to his laboratory to show Belphemon, and explains his real plan about making the Digital World his backyard. Kurata then unleashes Belphemon and watches him destroy the city buildings. When Thomas betrayed Kurata and destroyed the device. Upon his betrayal Kurata became furious and decides to get revenge on Thomas by transforming himself into data and to merge with Belphemon to become his Rage Mode and control him better. While inside Belphemon, Kurata was still able to talk through Belphemon. During the battle with Kurata (while controlling Belphemon), his face emerged from his chest, more mutated and uglier than ever, getting in better control of Belphemon. Angry at Marcus for ruining his schemes, he rants about hating him for foiling his plans for becoming a world ruler. When Marcus tells Kurata off, stating that it was a lame reason to become a world ruler, he goes into a mental breakdown and Belphemon absorbed the city lights to make him grow and swallow some space devices, giving Belphemon a new power which can rip holes in the sky. During Belphemon's new attacks, Kurata continues ranting and raving at Marcus. Kurata tries to blast away Marcus at close range, but the attack was immediately stopped by MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon. Thinking that all hope is lost, Marcus begs to ShineGreymon to give him more power, and him and ShineGreymon shared their bond and newfound strength became the true Burst Mode. Kurata was terrified when Belphemon's attacks met his match for ShineGreymon's new Burst Mode form and looks on in horror as ShineGreymon approaches him. Marcus then emerged from ShineGreymon's hand, and Kurata attempts to beg for mercy, but Marcus punched him right in the face, while ShineGreymon did the same punch at Belphemon's head. After Belphemon was defeated, Kurata reverts back to his human form and was helplessly floating in the air. Refusing to admit defeat, he opened the gate to the Digital World, but it caused the Real World to be put in danger. Shocked at this, Kurata struggled and screamed for help but was pulled into the gap between the two worlds and vaporized by a white light killing the evil scientist for good. However, his actions led King Drasil, the Digital World's ruler to view humanity as a threat as well. Personality Although he is evil and sadistic he stays calm at times; though he is mostly a coward because of his fear of Digimon and claims they are a threat to humankind; as such he will do anything to destroy them at all costs. He is a skilled inventor as he invented his own robotic army called Gizumons which had the ability to permanently delete any Digimon and destroy their Digi-Eggs too. He showed no remorse for his actions (unlike Mitsuo Yamaki from Digimon Tamers). When Kurata fused himself with Belphemon, the full extent of his anger and bitterness were revealed, like he was very infuriated when Marcus Damon keeps foiling his evil plans, and will stop at nothing to destroy him. He also became more violent and destructive. Eventually, his hatred led to his downfall and demise after he foolishly puts the Real World in danger and vaporized by a light. Enemies *DATS **Marcus Damon (arch-enemy) **Keenan Crier (arch-enemy) **Thomas H. Norstein **Yoshi Hoshida **Miki and Megumi **Agumon **Gaomon **Lalamon **Falcomon Others *Director Hashima (defeated in episode 36) Allies/Minions **Bio-Hybrids *Nanami *Ivan *Kouki Tsubasa *Gizumon Quotes Trivia *Analogman, the main antagonist of Digimon World served as the basis for Kurata's character. *When Kurata was first introduced he always sneezed whenever he got near Agumon and did so on him pointing out his disgust for Digimon. *Mitsuo Yamaki from Digimon Tamers was similar to Kurata in the sense that both believed Digimon were a threat to peace. The major difference is that Yamaki eventually saw the error of his ways and was never as dangerous or insane as Kurata. *It was ironic that Kurata hated Digimon given he created an army of man-made Digimon that could delete other Digimon permanently, altered three humans with Digimon DNA to turn them into Bio-Hybrids and revived and later fused with an extremely powerful and evil Digimon to destroy the Data Squad. *Kurata had shown signs of a sociopath including intelligence, a lack of empathy and remorse and manipulative behavior; however, sociopaths tend to be fearless whereas by contrast Kurata was much more cowardly. *On WatchMojo.com Kurata (along with Belphemon) were listed as #10 among the top antagonists in the Digimon franchise. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Genocidal Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Creator Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Greedy Category:Cataclysm Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Master Orator Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Blackmailers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutated Category:Posthumous Category:Charismatic Category:Incriminators Category:Archenemy